


The Crazy Idea

by capricasong



Series: Saviors and Sinners [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Making Out, Marijuana, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong





	The Crazy Idea

"That's insane. He'll never go for it."

I exhaled slowly, watching lazily as the smoke curled away, and I leaned into Dwight's warmth. I'd missed him. He'd only just gotten back from something Negan had him doing that he'd been extremely secretive about. I knew better than to push him about it, but I was downright lavishing in his company for a few minutes. I grinned and nuzzled at his neck,  
"I know, but a girl can dream, right?"

He ruffled my hair affectionately and took the joint from me. "Of course you can, sweetie." 

I growled in response and pouted, which only made him giggle and pull me back in against his hip. I loved that unreserved smile that was just for me. All too often his features were guarded, his hair flung over the scarred part of his face. Always trying to hide. I reached up and brushed his hair back from that side of his face, slowly, ever so tenderly. He froze, eyes bright with fear. I stood up on tiptoe and planted a kiss on his cheekbone there and he grabbed my face and turned it so that it was a kiss full on the lips. He tasted like smoke from the joint. I sucked at his lower lip, pulling it into my mouth and pressing my teeth in until he gasped. 

 

I walked away, back inside and downstairs, and directly into Negan's office. He looked up briefly and gave me a tired grin, "What is it, dollface?"  
"I hate it when you call me that."  
"And you look so cute when you're annoyed."

His grin was turning playful. I returned the grin and bounced over to slide into his lap. He grinned appreciatively at me, running his thumb over my lower lip.  
"What's on your mind, little girl?"

I froze, I felt the blush creeping across my cheeks and up my neck. All of a sudden it was hard to look directly at him. I was staring hard at the corner of his mouth. He knew exactly the effect he was having on me. His hands ran down my back, making me squirm, which made me very aware of the hard length of him pressed against my inner thigh. I let out a tiny gasp and he grinned again, one hand finally coming to rest underneath my chin, forcing my face up so I was looking him in the eye.  
"Tell me what's on your mind, baby girl, now." the command hit me like he knew it would, sending shivers down the length of my body and making me exhale in surprise.

I panicked a little. This wasn't how I wanted to do this. But his lips. Maybe he'd be more likely to say yes because he was thinking about sex? I tried to duck my head and only succeeded in getting him to tighten his grip on my chin, his other hand resting on my collarbone like a threat.

I took a breath and finally said, "I was thinking...maybe it would be nice...if we could go see the beach?"

I closed my eyes, bracing for a reaction from him, something harsh. What I got instead was an exhausted laugh. I opened my eyes slowly, so nervous, but he was just looking at me, not even really teasing anymore. There were gears turning in his head. I cocked my head to one side,  
"Wait...are you-"  
"Maybe," he paused, clearly still thinking, "Absolutely no goddamn promises. You know exactly how hard something like that would be to pull off. But my god, I would kill to see all my pretty girls in bikinis and sunglasses." He grinned then, biting his bottom lip. I hit his shoulder playfully,  
"Ugh!"  
"You know you wanna see Kimber Lynn and Taisha running around on the beach as much as I do."  
"Oh my god, Helena will burn in a minute! We'll have to find her some sunblock!"  
He laughed again, pulling me in tight against him, "This is a terrible idea that I absolutely should not waste manpower or time on right now. But the thought of you putting sunscreen on Helena's nose is enough to break even me. I'm only human, goddamnit. I'll see what I can do. No goddamn promises. And you, yes, YOU have to talk to Dwight about making some beach-specific supply runs. You've gotta organize alll that shit with him."  
"Can I go with him?"

He blinked at me. This had been a point of contention between us. I wanted a more active role. I wanted to help Dwight on runs. He wanted me to stay here and be safe. I squared my jaw. Mistake. It made him giggle. 

"Awh, honey, you're so cute when you think you're big and tough!" He tussled my hair and I batted his hand away. 

I brought both my hands up so I was cupping his cheeks and pressed a long, slow kiss against his mouth. I backed up a millimeter, just enough so I could open my eyes, and see him looking back at me, and whispered, "You know I can handle this. I was on my own a long time before you found me, and if anyone can take care of me, it's Dwight."  
He rolled his eyes and backed up, "You just want to be alone with him!" he accused, only half-joking.  
I arched an eyebrow, "By your own rules, I can be alone with him whenever I want, as long as it's not interrupting my time with you, or his time on mission."  
He sucked his teeth in response.  
He'd been trying to embarrass me into giving up. 

It might have worked on one of his other wives, might have worked before I had organized an all out rebellion because Kipsy and Amber were absolutely gay for each other, because I'd fallen head over heels in love with Helena, and I'd found myself more and more distracted by Dwight and Simon, and I knew that everyone was unhappy with all this tension and Negan was the only one getting enough attention. So we'd all gotten together, all the wives, all his top men that we'd all been harboring crushes or more than that on, and we talked as a group, and then we had brought him in. That had been a scary fucking night. 

At first, he'd been outraged, spitting mad, how dare we rebel against him on this scale and he could replace every goddamn one of us and he went on and on, and then something happened. Helena, beyond panicked and triggered, had finally had more than enough and she broke off from the group of us and made for the door, sobbing. She ran like some kind of hurt animal. Negan had just frozen, watching her, this girl he'd sworn to protect. I'd looked straight at him and said,  
"Shut the fuck up and let me go get her," and he had. Since then, we had an understanding. All of his wives were allowed the company of each other, and one or two of his men, with the approval of the group of us (the wives, not Negan), to make sure everyone was safe, as long as it didn't interfere with his time with us, and his men's time with their work. There was a lot more sex, and a lot more general morale around Sanctuary these days, and in my case, a lot less shame. Everyone knew that Dwight and Helena had pieces of my heart along with Negan, and that Simon and I had a lot of really fucked up, kinky, violent wonderful sex. I liked it that way. 

"Negan, I'll be fine."  
"I fucking hate the idea of not knowing if you are safe."  
"I can keep me safe. Dwight can keep me safe."  
"Fuck that," he pulled me into a tight hug and said into my hair, "I only know you are safe when I am the one keeping you safe. Something could happen when I'm not there and it will be my goddamn fault for sending you out there in the first place. Why can't you just be happy here where I can see that no bad shit is happening?"  
I reached up just a little to plant a kiss right his neck and said quietly, "I'm too much of a badass for you to keep me locked up in here forever, you know that."  
An exhale, another tight hug, and then, "Fine. You can go. You better goddamn come back though."


End file.
